


Return

by marisluminis



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Post- Resurrection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 01:19:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3749641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marisluminis/pseuds/marisluminis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's an 4 hour trip back to camp Jaha, and not everyone will make it back alive from TonDC."</p><p>In which Abby takes care of Marcus after the missile.</p><p>For the squad</p>
            </blockquote>





	Return

**Author's Note:**

> I was unsatisfied with the amount of missing scenes between resurrection and blood must have blood part 2. So here you go.  
> Perhaps in a series of drabbles.  
> ps. The only medical knowledge I have comes from being a first responder.

~"Like taking the air from the lungs of 300 parents, so they could save their children."~

 

Abby wasn't blind. She had seen him startle awake after falling asleep against the wall of the ark art nights at Camp. It would be strange to not have nightmares about something like that. 

She can still smell the dust and dirt and blood, and oh god the blood. Don't think about Marcus's blood all over those rocks, draining the life and color from him. Don't think about Marcus closing his eyes and wondering if they would ever open again. Don't-.  
The Doctor drew in a shuddering breath and rubbed her hands across her face. Opening her eyes to

.........

"We might make it back to Camp Jaha by midday if we leave right now," Sinclair cleared his voice, trying to get Abby's attention. 

Of course, that was an hour and a half ago. Now, Abby was running back and forth stretchers scattered throughout the caravan. There were at least 10 people who needed to be carried- Marcus included. He was alongside a grounder whose entire right calve had been crushed by falling debris. She wasn't sure how she was going to do it, but it was going to have to be amputated. They were near the front of the caravan, given the fact that they were the most critical. It would be easier to care for everyone at camp Jaha- there was more medical supplies, antibiotics, food, and water..

The doctor paced up to the front of the caravan, eager the check on the two patients. Reaching the grounder, she pulled back a bit of bandages to look at the open fracture underneath. 

"It's stopped bleeding." He growled from next to her. He spat the remark like everything was her fault. 

_Well..._

"Thats good," Abby tried to keep her tone positive.

He only glared in response.

"Im sure you would have been welcome to go off to war with the rest of your clan if you wanted. Feel free to leave whenever." 

The grounder threw an arm over his dark eyes, ignoring her.

_Thats what I thought._

The doctor walked around Sinclair at the head of Marcus' stretcher. 

Abby rested a hand on the edge of the handmade stretcher, created from broken parts from the ark. Ironic how something that had almost killed them all coming to earth was now helping to care for them. 

"How's he doing?" 

The man sighed. "No different. He still hasn't woken up. Jackson did add another layer of gauze on his head though," 

"Yeah, that head wound isn't looking too good. Hopefully we won't have any issues with that." 

_And by issues, I mean, brain bleeds, memory loss, confusion,_ \- the list went on and on, she thought.

Abby didn't think she had ever seen anyone so still. Anyone living of course. Even during surgeries, no one had ever seemed that oblivious to the world. Or maybe it was the fact that they were no longer on the ark, and because of, that everything seemed so much more alive, and he seemed so dead. 

She reached out to touch the bandage, but found herself gasping at the burning sensation under her fingertips. 

Damn.

"He's got a hell of a fever. We need to speed this up." 

Sinclair nodded and pushed his shoulders back. "Yes ma'm,"

The grounder spoke suddenly from next to them. "You best hurry if you wish to get there before nightfall. Reapers hunt here in the darkness." 

_Thats the last thing we need right now._

Jackson appeared, stating that everyone was stable and taken care of for now. They just needed to get back to camp. 

 

"Jackson, take a packing horse on ahead and boil towels and the tools. I don't want to waste any time."

He ran back down the caravan and returned on a horse

 

"Who is that boy? Your second?"

Abby thought for a moment. "Yes, I suppose he is."

"C'mon! Lets speed it up! I don't want this thing turning septic!"

.......

It was cool and dark, not unlike the room at camp he occupied for eight hours a day. Not sleeping- of course. He rarely slept anymore. Whenever Kane closed his eyes, it felt as though three hundred pairs of hands were tearing at his eyelids, three hundred voices screaming at him. 

Someone else was yelling too. 

"Wake..." Then nothing.  
"Necessary! ...injuries," nothing. 

Someone pressed their cool hand against the side of his face. It felt absolutely amazing against his skin. 

"Cus.... Marcus!" The hand began patting his face. 

Why couldn't they just leave him alone? He was so... just so tired. And his head felt like someone turned up the artificial gravity in his brain. 

"M' tired," he whispered, "Go away," Marcus tried to pull his hand up to his head, but was stopped by a firm hand. 

"Sir, it would be best if you didn't move," the voice said. The voice that, obviously the hand belonged to, as it was right near his head. 

He was sure he knew who the voice belonged to. Someone began poking at his left arm, and there was something tight around his wrist. 

"What..?" He started.

"Marcus." The woman started again. "You need to open you eyes now,"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading this! Though I know it's short! Reviews and ideas keep me going!


End file.
